Night in the Classroom
by Dpfanatic910
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Valerie, and Dash are all stuck in a classroom on the weekend! DXS ALL THE WAY! UnCompleted...
1. Saved By The Bell

**Night in the Classroom**

**Chapter 1 : Saved By The Bell**

It was a normal day at Casper High, and the class was quiet, too quiet. There had been a fight between Samantha Manson and Paulina, a popular girl in school. Sam hates Paulina. They were fighting about why Paulina is in love with Danny Phantom. Pencils were flown into people's eyes and the teacher had to quiet them down with a detention. Sam stared at Paulina and Paulina looked back.

"This isn't over, Sam. Your loser friends can't help you," said Paulina, in a nasty voice.

"I can so help Sam!" said Tucker Foley, a techno-geek, and Danny Fenton, AKA Danny **Phantom**, in unison. After an accident in his parent's ghost lab, Danny Fenton became half ghost. Tucker's been a techno-geek for, probably his whole life.

"I'd like to see you try." said Paulina.

Danny and Tucker went over to Paulina and told her in the face, "If you do ANYTHING to hurt her, I will do something really bad to you!"

"That's not much of a threat." replied Paulina.

"Oh, you don't know what these guys can do to you." said Sam.

Just then, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, thought Sam. _At least we didn't have to worry about Dash pounding Danny._ Sam felt relieved. She didn't like it when her friends were being pushed around like that.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam went to their lockers. _Grade 9 is hard for a kid with ghost powers,_ thought Sam. _You get a detention for being late_. Well, that's how Mr. Lancer, their teacher, is like. _It's life!_

Sam grabbed her books and went to her next class.


	2. Gone

**Chapter 2 : Gone**

As Sam walked into the classroom, Paulina and Dash were staring at her. She just wanted to beat the crap out of them. Especially Paulina. She looked over at Danny. He was looking over at her. She blushed and looked away. Danny did the same.

Sam sat down in her seat and the teacher got up.

"All right, class. Today, we'll be doing…"

Suddenly, there was a huge CRASH and everyone leapt. There were screams everywhere. Danny looked around and he saw a ghost. A really big one, too. It had large, sharp teeth, claws as large as Danny's fingers, and hair as red as an apple. It glared at Danny and lunged towards him. Danny dodged and ran to the lockers. He jumped into one and closed the door. Then, he went ghost.

"I'm goin' ghost!" He yelled, and a glowing ring formed around his waist. It spilt into two, and one went up and the other went down. His clothes changed into a black and silver jumpsuit with a DP symbol on the front and silver boots. His hair changed from black as night to white as the heavens.

He turned intangible and fazed through the locker door. "Hey, why don't you pick on something like a ghost instead of…humans?" Danny looked around and the ghost was gone. So was Sam.


	3. Dan

**Chapter 3 : Dan**

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! Sam's gone! I bet that ghost that just appeared took her away while I was goin' ghost. _Danny thought as he went over to Tucker. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. _No duh! _Danny thought.

"Tucker? Hey, Tuck! Hello? Can you hear me?" Tucker didn't move a muscle. _Something's going on around here, and I'm gonna find out what!_

Sam was struggling to get herself untangled in the string that was tied around her. She was in this narrow room where the ghost had brought her. She could hear footsteps, and Danny's voice. Through a little crack, she could see that Tucker was just standing there like a statue. If everyone was like that, why wasn't she? That ghost must've been the cause of all this.

"Well, what a nice surprise. Just where I wanted her. Thanks Deacon, you've been a lot of help."

Sam had heard that voice before. It was such a long time ago, she could barely remember.

Out of the darkness came, Dan Phantom! Of course! How could she forget?

"Hello, Sam. It's been a while. A long while. And since I have you, I'll be able to get, Danny Phantom."

"Yufuu wyrent gt hii!!" She tried to get the right words, but the string was tied around her mouth and she couldn't say a word!

"You want to help your friend, don't you? Well, I don't think you will be seeing them for a long time. Deacon is about to get Tucker, Danny, and those three popular kids trapped inside a classroom with no escape!"

Dan brought Sam out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hello."

Danny spun around to see Dan and Sam. He went ghost.

"My, my. It's been a while and you still remember me."

"Put her down, Dan. I won't have to hurt you."

"Oh really. How do you suppose on doing that?"

Danny shot Dan with an ectoplasmic blast, but Dan blocked the shot with and ectoplasmic wall. The ecto-blast bounced off the wall and right back at Danny. He flew into the back of the hall. Dan flew over to Danny and grabbed him. He flew back to a classroom and threw Danny and Sam into it.

"Have a good time while I get the others." Dan said as he turned intangible and laughed an evil laugh.

"Danny, I'm scared." Sam buried her head into his shirt. Danny turned back into human form and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll make everything alright." Danny heard Sam sobbing and he kissed her cheeks and hugged her even more. _I promise._


	4. Waiting

**Chapter 4 : Waiting**

Danny and Sam were in that room for a long time; longer than they could remember. Sam was curled up to Danny's chest, sleeping, and Danny didn't dare wake her up. She just looked so peaceful. He had to remember what happened:

First, that fight with Paulina; Sam probably could still remember that.

"_Hey, Paulina, I heard about your pimple."_

"_You…$&#!"_

_Then there was a quarrel. Hair was pulled, faces were punched, stuff like that. Danny and Tucker had to pull Sam out while Dash and Kwan pulled Paulina._

After the fight, that ghost appeared. Sam had told him that its name was Deacon and it was working for Dan. That isn't good, because now Danny has to deal with two ghosts at the same time! Made Skulker would help… NO WAY! Skulker would rather capture Danny than help him. But if it was Dan… maybe.

Then, that ghost captured Sam. That ghost is going to pay!

Sam suddenly woke up from her slumber. She looked up at Danny with lilac eyes.

"Danny…"

"It's OK. Everything will be OK. We'll find a way to get out of here."

"Why don't you just faze through the wall? You have ghost powers, remember?"

"Impossible. Dan has created an ectoplasmic wall that I won't be able to get through. Also, he locked the door."

So they waited, and waited, and waited.


	5. Ready

**Chapter 5 : Ready**

There had been a lot of noise in the past few hours that Danny and Sam had been just sitting there in the room where they couldn't get out. _Deacon and Dan had gotten the others, _Danny thought. He tried again to faze through it but he only got himself hurt. He yelped and Sam woke up.

"Danny, what was that?"

"It was me. I tried to faze through the wall, just to make sure, but the shield is still up."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked Danny. He could see the fear in her eyes when she looked at him.

"We wait and maybe when Dan comes and lets the shield go, we run as fast as we possibly can." Replied Danny, with courage and enthusiasm in his voice.

Sure enough, Dan came back with Tucker, Paulina, and Dash. Danny and Sam got up as fast as they could and made a run for it. But Dan was standing in front of the door, not letting anything pass. Danny and Sam bumped into him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds trying to get out of the classroom." Dan said, mocking them. While the others were still fazed out, Danny transformed into ghost form.

"Why don't we settle this right now?" Danny said to Dan, ready to fight.

"No, Danny. It could be dangerous! You know how powerful Dan is." Sam tried to grab Danny away, but he wiggled out of her grip.

"Don't worry. I've handled worse. But I promise, I'll come back, get the others, and all of this will be over." Danny tried to reassure her. Sam tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"What if… What if I'll never be able to see you again?" She started to cry, and Danny wiped the tears off of her face.

"Don't worry! I'll be back, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then let's get this party started!" Dan said, with impatience.

"Let's go!" Yelled Danny, as he followed Dan out of the room. He looked back and he saw Sam waving back to him. He smiled, but he was interrupted by Dan.

"Stop staring at your girlfriend and let's fight!"

Danny took one last look at Sam, and walked away.


	6. Taunts

**Chapter 6 : Taunts**

Danny walked out of the school with Dan. _Where is he taking me? _Danny asked himself. _I wonder if it's the same place where we fought last time. _They landed up in a small alley. It wasn't that big and kind of cramped. _Who built this thing any ways? _

Then there was silence. Dan was on one side and Danny was the other. They just looked at each other.

"This is where we will fight. Are you ready?" Dan then broke the silence.

"Actually, the question is 'are **you **ready?'" Danny replied.

"If I beat you, you and your friends will all parish the way it was supposed to be done a long time ago." Dan said.

"You mean with the Nasty Burger? Two things. One: Dash and Paulina are NOT my friends. And two: What if I win?"

"If you win…" Dan started to think. "If you, by any chance, win, I will kill myself. But there is no way you will beat me this time. I've gotten more powerful from the last time we fought."

"Oooooo! I'm SO scared! What are you going to do to me? Shoot me to death? You know I can simply just turn intangible, and I have very good reflexes."

"Is that a taunt?" Dan asked.

"Actually, yes. I'm gonna taunt you throughout the match. I'm gonna get you so pissed." Danny replied.

"I'm pissed right now." Said Dan.

"Good. Then I'll keep going!"

"Oh God, this is worse than when I was in the Fenton Thermos." Dan was annoyed. He wished he was in the Fenton Thermos, back with ClockWork, back to silence. But no! He had to hire a ghost to get him out and take revenge on Danny Phantom!

Danny was still taunting, but not paying any attention. Dan thought, _I'm gonna get this sucker back with the others. Then he'll stay there until he dies! MUHAHAHAHAH! I've got to stop evil laughing to myself. _

With that, he shot Danny with an ecto-blast. Direct hit and Danny flew into a wall. He was knocked out. Dan picked him up and flew back to the school. He turned intangible as he walked through the door. Danny was motionless in him arms. Dan didn't feel sorry for him, or angry, or sad. He had no emotions. He was all ghost, but Danny was only half a ghost, so he still had human emotions.

Dan walked toward the classroom where Tucker, Sam, Paulina, Dash, and Valerie sat there. Dan let go of the ecto-wall and threw Danny into the classroom. This got Sam's attention, and Valerie's. Valerie was ready to shoot Dan and Sam ran over to Danny's side.

"Danny, speak to me! How are you feeling?"

Sam put her hand on his chest. Everyone but Valerie came behind Sam. Danny put his hand on Sam's hand and held it. Sam was shocked and she didn't know what to say. Danny's eyes opened a little bit.

"S...ss...sam…"

Danny's eyes fell once more.


End file.
